The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia, of the family Begoniaceae, and given the cultivar name ‘Aurora’. The new cultivar originated from a cross between Begonia ‘Shaun Henthorne’, an unpatented Rex type as the seed parent and an unnamed, unpatented Angelwing type, as the pollen parent. This selection is uniquely characterized by:                1. iridescent blue silver angelwing-shaped leaves that display rose purple in the leaf center and as a border on the margin,        2. maroon and green leaf backs,        3. a bushy habit,        4. tolerant of cool temperatures to 33° F., and        5. excellent vigor.        
Compared to Begonia ‘Shaun Henthorne’, an unpatented plant and the seed parent, the new cultivar has leaves that ovate with oblique and cordate base rather than broadly ovate with an oblique swirling base. In addition the foliage color of the new cultivar is much more muted and silver and the plant survives better in the cold.
Compared to the unnamed Begonia Angelwing pollen parent, the new cultivar has leaves that are colored silver with rose purple markings rather than green with a few silver spots. The Angelwing was an upright, cane-type while the new cultivar has a bushy habit with fibrous roots.
Compared to Begonia ‘Roseburg’, an unpatented plant, the new cultivar has smaller leaves, more overlapping leaf bases, more silver leaf color, and a more basal crown habit.
The new variety has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (cuttings and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by micropropagation using the meristem as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.